can love survive?
by cannabliss
Summary: love. lust. loyalty? a titillating tale of the teen titans' temptation, and their alluring adversary's adventures in seduction. Will Starfire and Raven resist him? It's RED X. not likely. RedxRae RedxStar ?x?
1. prologue

**A/N - ** Ok, so this story is going to be a big project for me. If you wish to join me on this epic quest, please express that feeling to me (review). Any accomplished writers are encouraged to leave constructive criticism or praise.

The majority of this story does in fact take place in Jump City.

Rated M for drug use, language, and sexual themes.

(Sex!)

Overall, it's not one for the kiddies.

**DISCLAIMER –** I don't own any of the Teen Titans characters.

The night was humid and clear. A gentle, warm breeze swept across a small town somewhere in Middle America. The town mostly consisted of people passing through. Going somewhere, going nowhere, running to something, being chased by someone.

The few who actually lived there didn't have kids; there wasn't a school. However, there was a certain quality to this town that made it exquisitely unique to almost every other town in the area.

This town was a major rest stop for known criminals. Every cop in the police station was crooked; every figure of authority was involved in keeping this 'sanctuary for the socially challenged' hidden from prying eyes. Every now and then, on some idle Thursday, a mob group would pass through, taking residence in a certain inn down the block on main street.

This inn was infamous throughout the US. To the law-abiders and law-enforcers, it was known as "The Inn of Sin".

To everyone else who knew of its existence, it was known simply as Patty O'Reilly's bar and grill.

At roughly 11:00 at night, a boy of about 20 walked in carrying a suitcase, and sat on a stool at the bar. He eyed a scantily dressed blonde at the other end, and ordered himself a drink and told the bartender to send a tequila sunset her way. He had encountered this type of situation before. It was around this time of the month that the mob came to town, and the top men always picked new girls to play with. Most of the girls got sick of the depraved company, and ended up sitting in a lonely area in the bar while getting drunk.

It was at this time a special breed of opportunities presented themselves. Through various assessments, he decided what drink to order, and from that point on acted on instinct. He was watching as the bartender gave her the drink and told her whom it was from. She acknowledged the benefactor with a lazily inviting wave. He stood up, and walked over to her, an air of confidence surrounding him. He sat down next to her and ordered a scotch for himself.

"Hiya, stranger." She greeted him. She took a sip of her sunset and leaned on the counter with her elbow while gazing at him. He looked back at her and didn't say anything until he got his drink.

"What brings you here?" he asked, straightforward in a swaggering, indifferent kind of way. She smiled at him, giving him a brief look-over.

"Boredom." She said, trying to be equally nonchalant. He thought it was cute.

"I see. Looking for something to entertain you?" he asked, setting himself up. She took another swig of her tequila and looked at him.

"Something, maybe." She stated. He jumped on the opportunity.

"…Or someone?" It was a question, but sounded more like a fact. It had more finality than a question. She grinned and put her drink down on the counter.

"…That also is a maybe." She said.

He was pleased with the progression of the conversation.

"I don't see anyone else here but you and me."

He noticed she shivered slightly and looked around. The room was indeed empty except for the bartender, herself, and the person in front of her.

"Well, seeing as the only ones here are you and me, I should get to know you better."

She finished up her sunset.

"Who are you, exactly?"

_**---------------------------- FLASHBACK, YES!----------------------------**_

_**RURAL VERMONT, 19 years ago **_

In a hospital located in northern Vermont, Two hours and 37 minutes past midnight, life was given to a healthy baby boy. The mother's name was Abigail, and the father's name was Richard.

The first few years of the child's life were normal for one born in his environment. His mother and father had a healthy relationship, and he got along fairly well with his older sister, Anna. He was never abused in any way by any member of his family, with the exception of his sister making fun of him occasionally and his father yelling at him for doing something wrong, like stealing a piece of candy from the gas station, or pinching another student at preschool.

------------------------------------

_I like school. It's really fun. I get to be with other kids and learn really cool things. My favorite time of the day besides lunch and nap time is free time. I get to go to the library and read any book I wanna. All of the other kids want to play tag, or play in the sand box, but I just get smarter. Mommy says if I get smarter my life will be real easy, and I don't have to do boring stuff like write cursive lines over and over. I don't get why we do that, I never see any grown-ups write cursive. My dad writes in squiggles, but mommy says she can't even read his squiggles, so that can't be cursive. Mommy's smart and she can read cursive. _

------------------------------------

At the age of 7, his parents tested the level of his intellect at his school. They were surprised and proud to find that their son was a genius, with an IQ of 151. For a long time, his grades remained at an A+ level.

------------------------------------

_I did the test mom said I should do, and she told me I did real well. She said I'm smarter than most kids in America, and I told her I already knew that. Most kids complain when the teacher gives us work to do, and they always say it's hard or bad. I don't like doing it, but its never hard. The teacher always tells me I do a good job. I asked her if I do a good job all the time, why does she keep giving me easy work, and she told me I had to, because everyone else has to do it. I told her that doesn't make sense at all. _

_-------------------------------------_

At the age of 13 and eight months, he was no longer a virgin.

------------------------------------

… _I love females. They rock. I don't really think she started that conversation without planning to be talked into having sex with me. She must've known, that was easy… I hope she's OK now, with the bleeding and all… I've seen it on the internet, but that really must've hurt._

_Maybe she'll fuck me again tomorrow…_

_-------------------------------------_

During high school, his grades began to drop, sometimes down to a failing or nearly failing level.

------------------------------------

_I hate school. I haven't learned a thing since fifth grade. It's always "Do this, then do it again" in school. It's the same out of school. You can't do certain things because some old guys in a collaboratively decided that's what's best for America. Who the fuck gave them the right? Who gave them the power? The people of the United States? I've been traveling. It's the same all over. People are fucking stupid. Some of them can't grasp concepts that an infant could easily pick up in fifteen seconds. I could go on and on, it's completely ridiculous. It's completely absurd. In this kind of country, with these ridiculous rules, who, with a decent intellect, expects me to follow them?_

_--------------------------------------_

He didn't finished high school, due mostly to distractions from school and/or lack of interest in the educational system he enrolled in.

------------------------------------

_Jesus, nothing's going my way. Stephanie says I'm cheating on her with Belle, and that's retarded, I barely know Belle. It's Jessica I had sex with… besides, I never committed to anyone. Not my fault. She shouldn't care, I was nice to her, I stole her that really expensive necklace from whatever that jewelry store's name is. And I tagged her name on the train that comes in every morning when school starts… I was proud of that one; it looked really good. What more could she want? _

_----------------------------------------_

By the time he was 15, he had committed more than five hundred crimes in a range of six states. When he turned 16, he severed ties with his family and lived on the road, forging IDs constantly and pulling major heists in different areas.

He learned the art of fighting from countless teachers. Street fighters, boxers, martial artists, wrestlers, weapon masters, and a retired drill sergeant. His will to learn grew in a manner that was directly proportional to how much he learned. He dealt with business in selling weapons, being a mercenary, a bodyguard, even a handyman, and in one case, a private tutor. To tell the full tale of his schoolings during those years of his life would be another story unto itself. (((hint hint)))

He became a known criminal and was given many names throughout the states. His most recent and infamous alias was associated by the mark he left and the clothes he wore.

_**---------------------------END FLASHBACK----------------------------**_

"So… who are you, exactly?"

He met her gaze with a rogue look in his eye.

"Just for tonight… I can be whoever you want me to be." He said, a grin tugging at his lips.

She laughed and bit her bottom lip.

"We'll see about that."

**Time lapse of 3 hours, relocation to a second-floor room in the same inn**

He got up quietly and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't worry about waking his companion; she was utterly worn out. While he washed his body off from the fluids that had dried from 20 minutes prior, he chuckled to himself and reminisced. After about eight minutes in the shower, he got out and dried himself off. He walked out with his towel on, and changed into the extra clothes he brought with him.

He put on his black boots, top, pants, chrome steel gauntlets, his belt, cape, and finally, as he crouched on the windowsill, poised to leap, he donned his helmet, which featured his trademark - his namesake.

As he looked out into the world, he didn't notice the small mechanic marker someone had attached to his cape.

Somewhere in mid-America,

As the moon was in the middle of the sky,

Red X disappeared silently into the night.

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

**_A/N –_** OOOO! You were expecting a sex scene weren't you? Well, my sex scenes will be special in this one. Like art.

**_OTHERWISE…_** I cut this one short, but wow. That was fun. Kinda like Butch Cassidy and the sundance kid type of old west dialogue. Kewlzio. **_READ AND REVIEW!!!_**

THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER!!! Except for that crappy naruto fic which I didn't finish. Pfff.

Yours truly, Code 7.


	2. fun

**A/N –** One review, and from someone who I talked to about my story. At least it was a good one. Read his fics, they're more conversationally comical than this one. If you like BBrae, El Queso Malicioso is your man (until like, chapter whatever of this fic.) If you like all things sex and style and comedy, read mine.

Actually, read mine anyway. And review, too.

**_To THE CHEESE OF EVIL_** – thnx. I appreciate your lone jewel of a review.

**RED X POV**

I Jumped out of Patty's inn on the second floor and hit the disappear-y button on my suit. I didn't bother to learn the scientific names for all the functions on my gold mine of a costume. I came up with amusing names for them a while ago, while I was doing jobs in California.

But of course I forgot all of them, so I just add sounds on what the buttons are for (disappear+sound, laser+sound, blades+sound.) it's complicated when it's in words, but when I do it you'll notice it and remember when I spent this 30 seconds rambling on about my suit buttons.

Ah, the pride of a genius or the lamentations of a madman? I've wondered that a lot.

Enough with the fancy sophisticate talk. I was out to steal some shit from my favorite target in my favorite place in my second favorite part of the world.

JUMP CITY! Yes indeed, jump city was my destination, and my journey was to be a short and pleasant one. Sex and money and the occasional rock'n'roll. When I turned 17 I picked up the guitar when I learned boxing. The guitar is another way to help stupid people get laid. It also helps smart people get laid, but smart people don't use it that way.

At least, I don't think they do.

I don't.

Not frequently, anyways…

So I made my way to my handy dandy motorcycle, which was wildly conspicuous. It would have been seriously stupid of me to keep that gaudy toy of a vehicle I used when I was 16. It was the one the entire public could recognize, it was black and had a red x on the front with weapons and everything. As I mounted the bike and gunned the engine, I thought again about the lovely little sexual interlude that occurred about half an hour ago. I didn't really think anything worthwhile or important…

I just like sex, and the idea of it.

So on to business. I rode along the street at a reasonable speed. I was about to get on the highway when I noticed a clicking sound. My cape was flapping in the wind and was making a sharp rapping noise when it hit the back of the motorcycle.

I pulled over, and grabbed the end of my cape. Attached to the fabric, near the corner of it, there was a small metal object that was blinking at a steady pace.

My first thought was – _"bomb. Throw said object off cliff."_

But then I thought it through and duh, it's to small to do any significant damage. Why would anyone put a bomb of that caliber on me? To piss me off?

Not likely. So I came to the conclusion that it had to be a tracking device. That made my journey a little more interesting. Who was tracking me? Why were they tracking me? Do they want to fight or do business? It was all very confusing.

Kind of.

Ok, it was pretty cut-and-dry. I was just tired and not as sharp as I would be with a good night's sleep.

…_Wait… good night's sleep… was she working for someone?_

The possibility arose that the girl that kept me from sleeping these last hours might not have been as predictable as I'd thought. She could be working for the mafia, a gang I'd confronted in past years, she could be from about a ballpark of 90 random independent organizations run by various twisted or annoying rich fat men.

Or like, three skinny old women. The random independent organizations had some pretty sucky stereotypes.

So about seven seconds after I held that bleeping metal tracker in my hand and thought about all that, I decided to keep it on my person and draw out my opponent.

…_What's a better word… tracker? Trailer? Dammit… where's a thesaurus when you need one? You can't dominate people with overwhelming logic and wit when you don't have a fuckin' **amazing** vocabulary. _

_Word to the wise – read a lot. _

**END RED X POV **(try to keep up with the thought process of a genius with ADD…)

So, after deciding to be a ballsy fool, Red X continued his trip to Jump City. On his travels, nothing much happened. He had about two irrelevant one-night-stands, a couple of gas stops, some snacks, and one instance of a strip club. The strip club incident didn't count as a one-night-stand, because the whole process lasted a record 31 hours.

**RED X POV**

_Jesus H. Christ, those strip club sluts will be the death of me. _

_Seriously, what kind of stripper runs out of condoms 10 hours in? No one else wanted to contribute one either. _

_How poor does a stripper have to be before she's too stingy to give out a 6th condom?_

_I don't even want to know what STDs I got yesterday. _

_Maybe crabs._

_Yeah, probably crabs. _

…_What if it's something like Hepatitis A?_

_Or B._

_Or C. _

_(Which is worse?)_

_Or even gonorrhea? I heard that's gruesome. _

_Oh my god what if that bitch gave me AIDS? _

_I'm going to speed for a while until I find a gas station so I can wash my balls for an hour._

_Ick._

So after I cleaned myself to satisfaction, I arrived shortly in Jump City. God does this place bring back memories. It was home to some of my favorite people. Drug dealers, prostitutes, businessmen…

Assholes, dicks, pussies (sometimes all together at the same time…), bad people, good people, in between people…

Mercenaries, hitmen, Legbreakers, thugs, villains, masterminds, politicians, liars, thieves…

Charity-givers, religious people, revolutionaries, heroes…

Heroes…

…Jesus Christ.

I wonder…

Where are the Teen Titans at this hour?

**END RED X POV **

Red X felt positively giddy as he drove off towards the residence of the Teen Titans. What would await him there, he did not know. What drove him there was unknown to him as well. Maybe boredom.

Epic tales always seemed to surround the Titans. There was the leader, who Red X personally found amusing to talk to.

_He's such a prick…_

There was the green boy and the goth girl…

_Who obviously want to fuck the absolute shit out of each other…_

Then there was the cyborg, whose name was conveniently the same as his form.

_ROFL._

And then there was the weirdly hot girl who had the unfortunate fate of being with robin.

_The hottest one always fucks the leader, that's how teams like this go_.

A thought popped into the mind of Red X like an evil M&M into the mouth of a sleeping victim.

_I believe she and robin have a strange relationship. I should check… _

_And maybe have some fun…_

…_Yeah… fun._

_------------------------------------------_

**A/N –** I liked that chapter. That was a good one. It was fun to write. And was rather comical at some times.

_**LOL! REVIEW, FOR THE LOVE OF BUDDHA!!**_


	3. On her mind

Here I am again, updating this story for the first time in a year

Here I am again, updating this story for the first time in a year.

Watch me do

What I do

With words

TITANS TOWER

It was 11:30 or so at night. On the top floor, the bedroom level, Robin walked out of Starfire's room, zipping his fly as he closed the door. In the bathroom, sighing and letting the water run over her supple body, was Starfire. Quite the sight she was, glistening and naked in the dim light the solitary lamp supplied. She savored the simple cleansing feeling of the water washing over her, running her hands over her body, across her stomach, up her arms, behind her neck, across her chest, and betwixt her beautiful, long legs. Quite the sight she was, for no one but herself.

Or so she thought.

Stepping out of the shower moments later, with not but a towel wrapped tightly around her curving form, she started towards her bed, hoping to sleep. Feeling a draft, she moved towards the window, to close it. Then she froze. A startling realization made her jump. The window was open. When robin left and she went to shower, it had been closed. On her toes, she bent over the windowsill, and peered out into the night.

"Excuse me, who is there, please?" she called, hoping for an answer. When no answer called, she leaned back inside and closed the window. Turning around, she yelped. Standing in the open doorway, casually leaning against the frame was the man she knew only as Red X. for a moment, she considered her options. Attack was the obvious first choice. Red X was the source of much pain for her at one point in her life. But as moments passed, she also considered the times Red X had saved more than one member of her team and family. Deciding to proceed cautiously but aggressively, she addressed him.

"Tell me now what you want here." She demanded, in a stern authoritative tone that she picked up on her time on earth as a criminal negotiator to the super-villain type. X snickered shortly, and advanced into the room, coolly and unthreateningly.

"Loosen up, toots. I just got here. Let me relax." He looked around the room, glancing in the bathroom, checking for Robin, or so Starfire guessed. As he assessed his surroundings, Starfire took the time to observe him. He was bigger than when she last saw him, more broad in the shoulders and deeper in the voice. _If that IS his actual voice… _she thought to herself. She noticed a lack of cape and overall a lack of anything besides his belt and mask. No gauntlets, no helmet, no weapons. She decided to assume that he wasn't here for a fight. Immediately following this decision she couldn't help wondering what he was here for. As if to read her mind, he turned to her, giving her a quick look-over. She could feel his eyes all over her. What startled her was that she didn't mind.

"So…" X began. He looked downwards, then at the ceiling, thoughtfully. "Starfire, was it?" he asked. She only nodded in reply, unsure how to act around him. He walked over to her, then only 5 feet away from her. Accompanied by what she could only guess would be raised eyebrows, he said, "You've grown." Suddenly she became very aware of key areas of her own body. Still very unsure about the situation, she replied,

"…So have you?" with a tone of mild uncertainty. He made an exaggerated movement with his hands, and said,

"Aw… You're makin' me blush." Quickly, he added, "You know, when I came to visit, I REALLY didn't expect such an involved conversation." He said, lightening up the mood significantly. Starfire, always very susceptible to the presence or absence of tension, smiled and laughed lightly. She started to allow herself to feel more comfortable around this 'Red X' that she thought she had known. He spoke again. "How's the team? I don't have time to visit everyone." He said.

"We are all very happy." She said, optimistically, as was her nature. "Beast boy seems less annoying-oop!" she seemed to think she made a blunder, talking about her friend like that. It made X chuckle. "Also, raven I think is feeling less of the depressed…" she paused, and said, in a whisper, "I expect the two of them are having the relationship and do not wish to tell us." X laughed and leaned in, replying in a hushed tone,

"That is so surprising." With what little information Starfire knew of about sarcasm she applied and made the connection that Red X knew this development was inevitable. She continued,

"Cyborg is always occupied with the computer net and games, and Robin-…" She faded, and for reasons unknown to her, wished for Red X not to know about her and robin. X straightened up.

"Aaahhhh, Robin. Robin, Robin, Robin Robin." He looked clearly thoughtful for a moment or two, and then switched focuses immediately back to Starfire. Walking inconspicuously forward, he looked over her shoulder out into the night sky. "Well, it looks like I gotta go." He said, observing a single point in the sky fixedly. Curious, Starfire turned, looking in the same direction. She heard a click, and felt a maskless presence over the back of her shoulder. In her ear she heard his voice, a telling whisper, his words holding more intent than any she had ever heard.

"See you later." as she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck and his hand resting lightly on his waist, Goosebumps crawled across her body pleasurably. She rubbed her arms to warm herself, feeling excited and anxious at the same time. But as she turned around to keep him from leaving so soon, he had vanished.

--END CHAPTER--

OOOOH. I was excited just writing it. So now, as I have established readers, I expect 1 chapter a week, just for you guys. REVIEWS ARE MY LIFEBLOOD


	4. On her mind II

So here I am again

So here I am again

I might do even an installment a day

But…

I dunno. See what works.

--START--

Starfire awoke the next day at 10:27 am. She arose from her bed refreshed and ready for the day. As she walked into her bathroom to wash up, her mind wandered to the night before. How she had met Red X for the first time in years, and the impression he'd left on her. As she absentmindedly went over the exchange in her head while she readied her toothbrush, a warming shiver ran down her spine. She started to brush, looking in the mirror, thinking still. She partly wanted to forget about him, to make things less complicated. But she couldn't. What he'd said…

_See you later…_

She had heard the words said before, but never the same way he said it. She remembered how it made her feel… Robin never made her feel like that…

_No, I shouldn't think that way..._

She tried to convince herself that Robin was the one she wanted to be with, the one she loved. She managed to believe herself, and with that and a smile, she put on her world-saving clothes and headed to the common room to get some breakfast.

Robin had already gotten up, and was sitting on the couch, contemplating how he'd achieve breakfast without having to cook it for himself, and preferably not having to move at all.

_I'm hungry. I don't want a bagel or a sandwich, either. I need a big, filling beast of a meal. I need eggs. I need bacon. I need sausage and toast. And some goddamned orange juice. _

"CYBORG!" he called out. No answer came.

_Fuck, he's not here. Beast boy wouldn't know how to cook meat… Raven may poison it… _

He contemplated his options.

"STARFIRE!"

"Yes, hello Robin." Starfire had just walked in, and was looking through the fridge for her own breakfast. Robin looked at her, admired her wonderfully shaped rear for a moment, and opened his mouth to ask, then stopped for a second, hesitant.

_She'll know how to cook earth food by now, right? I've taught her at one point, I swear…_

"Starfire, I'm hungry and don't want to cook." He told her, making a pouty face and looking for a sympathy meal. She looked over at him, and smiled.

"I will try my best. What are the foods you want to eat this morning?" she asked. Robin giggled inwardly, very happy with his success. He told her, in exhausting detail, looking for the perfect breakfast to start the hero day. She began, putting the eggs in the frying pan, the sausages in the microwave, and the bacon in a separate pan. Humming lightly to herself as she cooked, she decided to kill two birds with one stone and cook extra food for herself. As the eggs neared completion, she tasted them. _These aren't very tasty…_ she thought to herself, thinking that they lacked flavor. She scanned her mind for a flavor that would go best with meat and toast. Then, she smiled, thinking of her favorite condiment in the whole of earth. Hurrying to the refrigerator, she grabbed the mustard and walked back over.

_God, SO PUMPED right now for breakfast. Gonna be so good, so good, don't have to move, awesome. _Robin wiggled his toes excitedly inside his boots.

Starfire, very happy with herself, got out plates and glasses and assembled the food for her and Robin. Presenting it theatrically to him, she sat down next to Robin and dug in. Robin, also very excited, ate all of his bacon, wedged his sausages in between his toast, and ate a sausage sandwich. It pleased him so. After a long draft of citrus drink, he took a bite of egg. And then made a face.

"Aw… Oh, Starfire what did you put in these eggs?" he asked, making no effort to hide his disgust. Starfire turned, mid-bite. She was saddened slightly by his reaction, but tried to explain.

"The eggs had a lack of taste, so I made them my favorite flavor!" she justified. "Mustard!" Robin looked at her, half astonished, half disappointed.

"Oh." He said, putting his fork down. "Next time, leave the mustard out of it, I'll take care of the seasoning." He pushed his plate away from him and walked out of the common room to work out. Starfire sat, watching him go. Then she turned on the TV, and finished breakfast alone.

--HOURS LATER--

Sitting a bar, miles away from titans tower, was Red X, maskless, suitless, and by and large looking like a normal man. He sat, drinking and feeling happy with himself, which was what he felt the majority of the time all his life. He schemed on how he'd play out the rest of his games, until he saw the bartender change shifts with a very cute blonde, 19, maybe 20. He grinned widely, almost chuckling, giddy at the thought that in an hour at most, he'd establish his beginning to what he knew would turn out to be a sexual conquest of Jump city. These conquests rarely played out the way he envisioned them to, and usually just ended up in giving him diseases and a bad back. But it was how he kept occupied, between heists and training.

--MEANWHILE--

Starfire was in her room, feeling solitary and reading _Treasure Island. _She had picked up the habit of reading earth classics when raven, in a fit of condescension and tired of Starfire's airhead way of doing things, threw a book at Starfire while they were arguing, and told her to learn how to read, amongst other hurtful things. Little did raven know that Starfire, intrigued by the cover of the book (Harry potter and the prisoner of Azkaban), had taken it to her room and started to read it. Being a naturally whimsical person, (or alien, whatever) she loved it and asked Raven for more of the same. Raven, being taken aback, but impressed, agreed, and steadily increased the sophistication of the literature as book by book was finished. It was Raven's secret way of helping the poor girl out.

So as Starfire lay in her bed, her mind wandered from the story and again to Red X. Still in fantasy zone, she started to imagine herself with him, talking, laughing, and eventually to other things. Feeling oddly distant from Robin, she didn't bother stopping herself, and set the book down, visualizing things as vividly as she could. She soon felt warmth between her legs, warmth that she, albeit being from Tamaran, knew what to do with. Her hands snaked across her body, giving her warm shivers, eventually finding their way to home base.

--END--

Wow, I'm so classy, I didn't even go into a graphic masturbation scene.

Also, CITRUS DRINK. My new favorite substitute for saying Orange juice. You probably didn't even understand that, did you? That's okay, I like it anyhow.

ONE PER DAY IS CAUSE FOR YAY!

I may even keep this up for a while, this is getting really fun to write, especially the making-things-up-as-I-go factor.

READ AND REVIEW, AND I'LL HAVE SEX W/ YOU. RLY.

Unless you're not cool with that, in that case I'll just send you good vibes with my mind powers

What the fuck am I talking about?


	5. on her mind III

I'm gonna keep this pace up, I can afford to in terms of time cuz

I'm gonna keep this pace up, I can afford to in terms of time cuz

They're only like what, 1500 words an installment? BTW I don't say

chapter on purpose. It'll end up being 2-3 installments to a chapter.

Hopefully.

One per day.

Just for you guys.

Because I love you for reading my work.

--AND WITH THIS I COMMENCE --

Starfire was asleep, but her mind was still active and focused on Red

X. Her eyes twitched under her closed lids, her body moved slightly.

She was dreaming.

She was with the Titans, on what seemed like a mission, but slower, as in the world was slowed down, time was slowed down. They were stopping a bank robbery, she knew. As they flew from the tower into jump city, she noticed that all over the city streets and buildings were large, red X's sprayed in brilliantly shining paint.

She looked at her teammates, one by one, but no one seemed to notice. She asked them in a soundless voice if they could see the X's everywhere. Each of them looked at her, blankly, and ignored her. She wondered why was she the only one? As they neared the bank, she saw multiple faceless adversaries pouring out of the bank with bags of money. On the crowded street, no one seemed to care. They went about their business as usual. Police cars would pass and keep going.

Casually, the Titans entered the bank, looking for a ring leader for the circus of crime that no one even saw besides themselves.

They split up, each going in a different direction. Starfire, heading up a long staircase, eventually came to a shining room, filled with gold. In the center, with his back faced to her, was the leader. She knew he was the maestro to this orchestra, she knew. She advanced on him, ready to fight, and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around, but when she pulled, he didn't move. She stepped back and told him to face her. When he did, her heart skipped a beat. Standing before her was a man dressed entirely in black, save for the bright red X emblazoned proudly on his chest. There was no mask that she could recognize, or even a face. Where his face would be was mysteriously enshrouded in shadow. He extended a hand to her, and she took it without hesitation. The scenery changed as the bank turned instantaneously into her first home, Tamaran. She was lying on her back, on a grand bed, adorned with the finest silks and threads. On top of her was the same man. She felt pleasure all over. Waves of bodily satisfaction struck her again and again. As the room grew brighter and brighter, whiteness enveloped her vision as the last and strongest pulse of bliss washed over her.

She awoke with the sun on her face, blushing hotly.

Mostly keeping to herself for the beginning of the day, Starfire spent some time on much-needed introspection. Why was she thinking about Red X so much? Why did she have that dream? Why was she feeling increasingly distant from Robin? Was she getting bored with him?

Most of these questions lead her to the same answer – she was having feelings for Red X. whether they were love, lust, or even curiosity, she didn't have the slightest idea. What she really had to address was how she was going to deal with these feelings. Should she embrace them? Her first impulse was yes; she should always be true to herself. That was how she tried to live her life. But then, she thought of Robin and her team. Was she being selfish?

Then, she started to doubt the seriousness of her feelings. Maybe she was just bored and there wasn't enough crime or drama to keep her preoccupied. Maybe- WEOOO! WEOOO! WEOOO! WEOOO! WEOOO! WEOOO! The alarm sounded. Robin addressed the team.

"TITANS! There's been a robbery!"

--END--

I am so nice with that.

Kudos to me. REVIEW!! LET ME KNOW YOU'RE READING!


	6. Not cool

That last one was short so I'll do two today

That last one was short so I'll do two today. I just wanted the cliffhanger effect, and I couldn't resist ending it there.

CAUSEXMAYHEM – again, who said it was going to be one or the other? This is RED X we're talking about. No one's exempt. Just hang in there, and you'll get what you're looking for.

--START--

DOWNTOWN JUMP CITY--

Red X was sitting happily on top of the counter in Jump City's most lucrative jewelry store. It was a big shop - two floors, a fountain in the entrance lobby, multiple salespeople, and a good challenging theft. This one in particular was exciting for him, because it would entail a large part of his new game to unfold. So there he sat, people tied up in piles all around him, a big sack of precious stones to his right. Chuckling joyously to himself, he waited for the titans to arrive.

--MEANWHILE--

Starfire was starting to feel guilty, and that she should have told the team about Red X's return before he had the chance to commit any crimes. Anxiously, she sped up, hurrying to the crime scene, hoping to be the first one there. She also hoped, in the back of her mind, that it was someone else. She hoped he'd still be her secret, hers to keep to herself.

Robin was flying along on his glider, relatively jaded heading into this particular mission. He wasn't even close to noticing Starfire's clear change in behavior in the last two days. He'd been busy training and what not, busy doing Robin things.

Raven was starting to feel very suspicious of Starfire. Her room being the one next to Starfire's, she'd heard voices the night Red X visited her. She'd heard a lot more right before he arrived, thanks to Robin. She was very confused as to why, after Robin left and the water stopped running in her shower, she heard another voice. A man's voice. And judging by how Starfire acted yesterday, she thought, it must have had some effect on her. It left some kind of impression. And seeing how she was acting going into this mission, Raven had a hunch Starfire knew something she wasn't telling the rest of the team.

That was when they arrived at the jewelry store, and barged aggressively into it. Immediately after doing so, each and every one of them inhaled sharply in a surprised gasp. Every one of them but Starfire. Sitting in front of them, amongst a pile of hostages and stolen goods, was Red X.

Who was enjoying their reactions so thoroughly and completely that he swore that he could have gone home right then, his job was almost done.

But alas, he still had work to do. Taking advantage of their alarmed state, he shot out his favorite detaining apparatus, a large, sticky X. he stuck them all to the wall, shot an extra one over Raven's mouth, and lodged a sticky wad of what he called "red sticky crap" into Cyborg's blaster cannon. For a moment more, he drank in their surprise.

"Hi, guys! How've you been?" he asked them in a mocking tone. He went down the line.

"Beast Boy! You look as green and adorable as ever." He said, giving him a pinch on his cheek. He loved how quickly the resentment and dislike arose in the boy's eyes. Beast boy tried to turn into a carnivorous dinosaur and eat X's face, but failed. "Oops! Almost," Came X's rebuttal.

He was about to talk to Cyborg when Robin interrupted.

"Coming back was a mistake. At least like this. You know you won't get away with this." Robin warned. X forced a snicker. This was his favorite part.

"Whatever do you mean, Robin? I thought you knew I was back in town." X said, with exaggerated shock. Then he looked at Starfire. "Unless…" he walked over to her. "She didn't tell you, did she?" he asked.

The look on Robin's face was fantastic.

Raven, a mute bystander in this predicament, saw this coming the moment she laid eyes on Red X. What she didn't know was what X had planned, and more importantly, why Starfire would keep seeing him a secret.

_What on earth did he do to her that night? _She wondered.

Then, as if to be the cherry on top of a drama sundae, Red X lifted his mask, revealing bright blue eyes and extremely attractive features. He turned to face Starfire, who was speechless and hopeful, and eyed Robin with one piercingly bright eye, giving him a look that Robin would come to know and hate beyond anything. He deftly placed his finger and thumb on Starfire's chin, and slowly, leaning in closer and closer, brought his lips to hers, making her face turn a bright red, and caused her body to melt with his highly anticipated touch. As if hypnotized by desire, she kissed him back, eagerly.

Completely and utterly astounded, Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin could only stare. It was Cyborg who broke the silence on the Titan's end.

"Yo..." He said, and paused. "Not cool."

This seemed to shake Robin out of his quiet state.

"WHAT?!" was his simple exclaim. "**WHAT?!**"

--END--

I feel so naughty writing this. It's like I'm dropping drama bombs every other paragraph. How am I ever going to follow THAT act?

I should really learn to pace myself.

HEY GUYS IF YOU LIKED THAT AND WANT MORE, TELL ME! REVIEW! HoH


	7. Not cool II

Here I am again, updating this story for the first time in a year

So like, I'm thinking of making these longer, like twice as long per installment. Thoughts?

**--COMMENCE--**

In this particular instance, Red X was feeling so joyous that he started to think in terms of improvisation. He started to scheme on the spot, as it were, to one-up himself and make this memorable experience one of legendary proportions. He thought, completely enjoying his kiss, feeling Robin's eyes burn into him. He was pleasantly surprised at how good of a kisser the alien girl was, and, as her tongue eagerly entered his mouth, an idea popped into his head like a devious kernel of corn popping into an evil movie-watching treat.

He broke the kiss, standing back. With a pompous swagger, he stood; legs planted wide, and released Starfire from her bonds. She paused for a moment, realizing the complexity of her situation. Her first impulse was to stand with Red X, but then she saw the shock and disgust on her friend's faces. Tears welling up in her eyes, she started to beg Robin's forgiveness.

"Robin, please, you must understand-…"

…But he was unreachable to her. He turned his head, unresponsive. Starfire, broken and seeking comfort, sought it in the only available source, Red X. Crying into his shoulder, the rest of the team followed Robin's example, turning away from her. Everyone save for Raven.

Raven, who was never very fond of the perky Tamaranian, simply looked puzzled. She was highly skeptical of the entire situation. Were she and Robin having problems and did X just arrive at the opportune moment? Did X work some kind of magic on her that night? Raven was not naïve to those kinds of spells… but again, her natural skepticism kept her from believing Red X knew magic at all, let alone an advanced charm like the one he'd needed to have used.

As if to read her mind, Red X looked her way, locking eyes with the girl. In an instant, Raven understood. The answer had been staring her in the face. Red X and Robin were so _different._ It was simply that X, naturally charismatic, had approached Starfire in a way she'd never been approached before. Robin was the first human man she'd ever seen, and other than Cyborg and Beast Boy, Robin was the only logical choice.

Given, of course, that Raven was currently having relations with beast boy… _I'm only really with him for the sex, _she mused to herself, she could see that Robin was the manlier of the two.

Cyborg was Cyborg, and anatomically, that'd be impossible.

But, comparing Red X and Robin, Raven saw the dissimilarity. While Robin was stoic and admittedly rather square, X proved to be extremely dynamic and interesting as a person. While Robin was distant, X seemed magnetic. While Robin was driven by a need to prove himself, X was relaxed and completely confident in himself. And, while Robin took everything seriously, X took very few things seriously, and enjoyed life.

While Raven went over these factors in her mind, she saw X whisper something in Starfire's ear, and she took off, flying out of the building and out of the team's life. X addressed the titans again, smiling happily.

"I had a great time today, guys, but sadly, I gotta take off." He locked gazes with Raven once more, his blue eyes sending a shiver down her spine.

"See you later." He said, as Raven's heart skipped a beat and her cheeks started to flush. While Red X disappeared into the air, Raven looked at her team, wrecked and disheartened. While she pitied Robin, she didn't blame Starfire, who only wanted attention, or so Raven guessed.

And as the police arrived and started to check the damages and hostages, and started to free the remaining Titans from their bonds, she looked at Beast Boy in a different light. She'd never considered any other options for romance; Beast Boy was the only anatomically available partner. Now, as Starfire was gone, it seemed as if Raven had two, perhaps three options, depending on what X decided to do with Starfire in the future.

Surprised with herself, Raven planned on trying to be cheerful for her friends when they returned home, they deserved her support, and looked awful.

**--LATER, TITANS TOWER--**

"Listen, Robin, once she's realized what she's done, she'll come back. I know it." Raven said, trying desperately to get Robin out of his funk.

"It doesn't matter, Raven. I can't forgive her for this. Not so easily." He said. "She was seeing him behind my back, keeping secrets from us. She can't be trusted."

"Robin, you don't know that."

"Raven, what else could it have been?"

"I don't know, but do you really think Starfire is the type of person to cheat? Does she even know how? I'm not sure, were you having any arguments before it happened? Maybe she was feeling distant from you, and just wanted affection. It happens, Robin. People need love, and I know you've never been the most loving person in the world-GRANTED of course that you had a tough childhood, but just try to understand…"

"I'm trying, Raven, but I've been betrayed, and it sucks." He said, with finality. He wanted to be alone, she knew. She identified with the feeling.

While Robin walked away, she walked off in search of Beast Boy. Cheering _him_ up would be easy.

**--END--**

this is another short one, but I partied a little too hard to do much writing this weekend.

Review, and tell me things


	8. 8:00

So like, This is the length I'm talking about

So like, This is the length I'm talking about.

It may turn into 1 per every two days if I try and repeat this length.

Causexofxmayhem – I love your reviews, chapter by chapter you review and I love it. In return, I'm trying to accelerate what you want to happen to happen earlier.

After all, I am pretty much making this up as I go along.

**--START – 4 days later, Inside Raven's mind--**

Raven, after days without any sign from Starfire and no signs of sorting out her emotions on her own, left for her room one day after a very depressing dinner with a very dismally unhappy team, and picked up her mirror.

**(Dialogue)**

Raven: Ok, guys. Red X. What do we think of this guy?

Logic: you're attracted to him, at the very least.

Curiosity: I like him, too.

Bravery: You should have sex with him, just in case, and then PUT HIM IN JAIL FOR BEING A CRIMINAL.

Happy: I'm not sure… we've been perfectly fine with Beast Boy.

Lust: I think we should meet this Red X man. He's dominant. Very dominant. I like it.

Skepticism: I don't know. Maybe it's all an act that he puts on.

Raven: So, 4 to 2 so far in favor…

Logic: majority rules.

Curiosity: Ooooh! I'm excited now. We get to act on it, then?

Humor: No, shut up curiosity, stop killing cats.

Logic: …

Happy: …

Curiosity: …

Lust: …

Realism: So that's why we're not funny.

Humor: You'd be a crappy trait too if Raven never paid any attention to you!

Raven: Oh, shit! Guys, we're forgetting something. What about Starfire?

Logic: We can solve that problem, if it doesn't solve itself.

Raven: Why is she a problem?

Curiosity: She's pissing me off, that's why.

Lust: Maybe when she comes back we could ask her about him. You know, how he performs.

Curiosity: YEAH! That's a great idea, Lust. You should switch with ingenuity. She's boring as hell anyway.

Ingenuity: I'm off duty, bitch.

Raven: We're getting off topic.

ADD: My bad.

Skepticism: I still think you're just a device to sell Ritalin.

ADD: Yeah? Well you don't exist either, so there.

Raven: GUYS!

**--Outside Raven's mind --**

Raven, feeling relatively unsuccessful in sorting out her feelings, as usual, picked up a book and began to read. This was one of her many ways to pass time while not on missions, and she enjoyed it. Sometimes she got a little carried away… _That incident with Malchior…_ but reading kept her busy and sharp on her spellwork.

Then, she heard a knock on her window, and as she turned to see who it was, she jumped. It was Starfire. She looked tired. Bags were formed under her eyes, and a weak smile played across her face. She knocked again, hoping for Raven to let her in. Raven walked over and opened her window. "Starfire…"

But Starfire cut her off. "Raven, I am feeling the fatigue very much so. I wish to sleep, and I will explain everything." With pleading eyes, Starfire asked for Raven's aid. Seeing an opportunity to talk to her without disturbance, Raven let Starfire use her bed, and sat in a recliner and picked up her mirror.

**--Back inside Raven's mind--**

Raven: So, what should we do?

Logic: We should talk to her about X, of course.

Curiosity: Yeah yeah, really. I'm getting impatient.

Lust: One step closer to my goal.

Raven: We're pretty much in agreement, then?

Logic: Well, duh.

**--Outside Raven's mind--**

The wait was tough, but it gave Raven a chance to organize how she was going to approach After a couple of hours, Raven woke Starfire and sat on the bed. "Ok, Star, as much as I hate to be all touchy-feely, I think you should tell me what happened." Raven said, trying to act empathetic. Starfire smiled at her sleepily, and lay back, sighing.

"Friend Raven, I do not know exactly what made me want to keep the Red X a secret from you. I also am not sure why it is I felt the way I did…" Starfire paused, trying to find what to say. "But when he kissed me… I could not hold myself from enjoying it. I had been waiting for it, friend Raven…" she paused again, reminiscing. "I was feeling the curious, you would say?" Raven held back a grin. Curiosity was a big fan of X, and Raven was never a believer in coincidence. "And when he let me go, I could not stand the reactions of our friends, they were so upset…" she frowned. "Where else could I go, but with him?" she offered, trying to make excuses. Raven put a hand on her shoulder.

"Starfire, you don't have to explain yourself to me." Raven said, trying her very best to act friendly. It hurt her inside. Deftly changing subjects, Raven scooted closer to her alien friend. "Star, between you and me, what exactly did you do during the time you were gone?" She asked, hinting at the girl. Starfire bit her lower lip, and sat up, preparing to spill the beans, as it were. "It was wonderful, Raven! I had never before felt the things he made me feel before those days."

Raven, asking for clarification, was afterwards assaulted with graphic descriptions of maneuvers that varied from sounding far-fetched to just plain dangerous. Crossing the line of "Too much information" was no longer an option, as Starfire illustrated, in words, precarious-sounding positions and strange techniques that, Raven assumed, Skepticism would have an absolute ball with.

Immediately following this talk, Starfire's joy faltered as she was obviously dreading the explanation she would have to give to the rest of the team. Raven, who was faking empathy for her own means, understood why Starfire wasn't psyched about it.

Then, out of a far corner of Raven's mind, she had an idea that would honestly help the girl out and save the Titans Tower from days of arguing and general discontent.

"Star, why don't you just show Robin some of the tricks you've learned? From the sound of them, I'm not sure how he could possibly protest very effectively." Raven was surprised at her own helpfulness. Starfire was positively giddy at the aspect of not having to face a fight with her team, and it showed.

"Oh, Friend Raven, thank you _so much__**!!**__"_ She threw her arms around the reluctant sorceress, and flew out of the room foolhardily, as was classic Starfire manner. Raven quickly went to her mirror.

**--Raven's head--**

Curiosity: Yay! I was right!

Lust: If I have to wait one more night…

Logic: No wonder the girl looked so tired. What was that she said about 10 hours? Who even needs to have sex for 10 hours?

Lust: Do you know who I am?

Logic: People can't have sex with Raven's impulses, lust.

Lust: Damn. You got me.

Logic: I'm pretty sure I just created a paradox.

Skepticism: I doubt that.

Humor: Lust doesn't want a paradox, she wants a paraDIX!! Hahaha!!

Raven: what does that even mean?

Humor: you know, paradix, pair o' dicks? Two dicks?

Raven: …That's vile, humor.

Humor: Why the hell do I even exist?

Focus: C'mon, guys.

ADD: Shut up, focus!

Raven: Wait, no, she's right. We need to concentrate on what we do now.

Logic: Oh, fuck. We should have asked her where X is.

Social prowess: Like, _no_. If she left and like, went and partied with Red X, the team would have TOTALLY known because like, you would have asked her about him.

Raven: Who are you?

Social prowess: I barely ever get to say anything, because like, you're totally antisocial. You usually ignore me.

Logic: That makes sense.

Raven: So, we should wait until he shows himself?

Lust: FUCK THAT!

Logic: we really have no choice.

Lust: Goddamn.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

Raven: Someone's at the door.

**--Outside Raven's mind--**

Raven got up and walked over to the door. Opening it, she peered outside into the hallway. No one was there. "Hello?" she called out. No one answered. She heard the knocking again, and swerved around only to find Red X hanging outside her window by a rope tied around his waist. Raven's heart skipped a beat and blushing, she went over to the window. She made a motion to open the window, but he stopped her, and simply took out a sheet of paper and stuck it to her window. It was a note.

As he jumped out and cut the rope, he pressed a button on his belt and disappeared into the night.

On the paper was simply a time and place.

_8:00_

_HERE_

Even without the aid of her enchanted mirror, Raven knew that Lust was crying out in glee.

**--END--**

Wow that was pleasing. And longer, as promised. SO, CAUSEXOFXMAYHEM, HOW BOUT THEM APPLES? I'm such a bitch for giving into you. Even thought it was kinda the way I was going.

REVIEW CUZ YOU ASKED FOR IT


	9. 8:00 II

For those of you who've been waiting, here's the smut

For those of you who've been waiting, here's the smut.

If you don't like sex, this chapter wouldn't be advisable to read.

But who doesn't like sex?

**--START--**

Raven's eyes darted to her clock. It was 4:30. _Damn,_ She thought to herself. She wanted to be with him at that moment, her mind and body was anxious for his touch.

Not in the mood at all to read, she picked up her mirror.

**--Raven's mind--**

Raven: Okay girls, how do we feel?

Curiosity: fantastic. He's so dramatic, I love it.

Logic: he has a taste for theatrics, that's for sure.

Raven: Sure he does, but not as much as any of the other heroes.

Logic: Technically, he's not a hero.

Lust: That's part of why I want him.

Curiosity: Yeah, me too.

Happy: I'm pretty much with lust on everything. But I really don't have much to say until she gets what she wants.

Morality: You really shouldn't be doing this without telling the team.

Lust: SHUT UP MORALITY!

Morality: Lust, you never want to hear what I have to say.

Lust: Why the FUCK do you think that is? Everything you say is detrimental to my libido! And I AM libido!

Intelligence: Nice diction, lust.

Logic: Yeah Lust, impressive vocabulary.

Lust: Logic, you should know, a good vocabulary is vital to your seduction success. You have to sound like you know what you're doing.

Logic: You're right, I should have known this. Maybe I did.

Wit: Wow, let's all suck Lust's dick for a while, she's so cool and great.

Lust: You're just jealous 'cuz I'm the most important one right now.

Wit: Yeah, I'm so jealous, I wish I could crave shlongs all day; it's really the kind of thing that makes me feel fulfilled.

Raven: This is ridiculous.

Logic: You _did _ask us how we felt, Rae. It's a pretty open-ended question.

Raven: Yeah, and it's entertaining and all, but it does get pretty ridiculous.

Sensibility: We should probably stop talking about being ridiculous.

Curiosity: Why?

Sensibility: She always comes running when you say words like that.

Curiosity: Who?

Sensibility: Insanity.

Raven: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, guys, I'm partly _insane_?

Intelligence: Well, everyone is, to some degree. Keep in mind your childhood, Raven. You ended up harboring some major instability. It's kind of the same deal with Humor, You're barely humorous at all, but she still exists.

Raven: How come I've never seen her?

Intelligence: She usually just wanders around. We don't feel comfortable around her… she hangs out with Rage a lot.

Raven: Oh, I see.

Logic: We see her with indifference a lot too… but rage and indifference isn't a good combination.

Raven: She seems like a pretty strange emotion. What color is she? …What, Lust, why is that funny?

Lust: She doesn't wear clothes. Her hair's really long, too.

Raven: That's kind of interesting. Hold on… where'd curiosity go?

Logic: FUCK!! Raven, you better come back later.

Raven: O-okay…

**--Real world--**

Raven, relatively disturbed and still anxious, looked at her clock again. It was 6:47. _Good,_ she thought, sighing with relief. _I have time to get ready._ Then she stopped. _How should I get ready? It'd be pointless to get dressed…maybe I should just shower…_Feeling restless, Raven decided to shower.

Getting undressed in her bathroom, Raven undid the ponytail she had her hair in. she had switched how she wore her hair a year before, when she had worn it in the same short cut for nearly all her life. Now, it was down to her shoulder blades, and she usually wore it tied. She stepped in the shower once the water was right and started to wash. She used every product she owned, which were admittedly few. Steaming up the bathroom, when she finished and got out she had to wipe the bathroom mirror to see into it. Picking up her dryer, she glanced at a small digital clock she kept in her bathroom. It was 7:39.

Walking out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, Raven was more than satisfied of the job she did. She was clean, smelled nice, and her hair felt silky and looked great. Immediately after having these thoughts, she caught herself. Those were not the type of thoughts she would characteristically be having, and she'd be damned if some guy was going to change the way she felt about things.

She was still happy with herself, but not so much.

And that was when she looked yet again and she saw the clock. It was 8:02. Her heart skipped a beat. He'd be here any minute, and the thought of this made her cheeks flush and her body hot.

Sitting on her bed, wearing a T-shirt and a black thong, she waited for what felt like forever. Then, a knock on her window made her jump. She looked over her shoulder, knowing who it was but looking anyway. Red X was opening her window, letting in a draft of cool air that gave Raven goosebumps. He stepped into her room, closed the window, and removed his mask and gauntlets. Raven took the opportunity to appreciate his features. This opportunity was cut short, for X had advanced, and grabbed Raven by the waist with one arm. She could feel his breath, warm, and soft. He ran a gloveless hand through her hair, and gingerly brought his lips to hers in a surprisingly chaste kiss.

Raven was beside herself.

She started to speak, but X simply put his finger to her lips. With his eyes, he told her, there were to be no words, just actions. Then, he kissed her again, with his hand behind her neck. This second kiss was far different than the first, and Raven noticed. His tongue found its way into her mouth, and enthusiastically Raven did the same, their lips dancing, and their bodies growing warmer.

X then broke the kiss, his lips exploring, leaving a trail of feathery kisses down her neck, his hand wandering south. He deftly pulled her top off, then his own. Raven did the honors of removing his belt and throwing it on the floor, while he kicked his boots off. X gently picked Raven up, his lips on her breast, and lay her down on the bed. Raven submitted readily, enjoying each moment. His mouth was leaving an impression on Raven's chest that showed. Small moans started to escape her mouth, and almost on cue, X started moving lower. His kisses made a path, from her diaphragm to her navel, and lower. Soon he had buried himself, his tongue doing things to Raven that no one else had ever done before.

Her small moans were no longer small, they were growing louder steadily. She placed her hands on his head, her back arching automatically. Her hips gyrated, pleasure washing over her entire body, her toes clenching tight. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, he stopped, and rolled over, pulling her on top of him. She flipped her silky hair to the side and brought her head down, biting down on the waistline of his pants. She impatiently took them off, and was pleasantly surprised with X's size. She started to return the favor, using her tongue generously. She used every trick she knew, and could tell they were working.

Unable to hold back, she brought her head up, and slid X's ample manhood slowly into her. She began to rock her hips, back and forth, up and down, enjoying X to his…fullest. Her moans and whines were joined in by quiet grunts of approval from Red X, which incited a very happy Raven to rock faster, grinding aggressively into him.

X, catching the contagious passion that Raven felt, grabbed her by the hips and rolled over again, placing her legs against him, up in the air. His thrusts were energetic and forceful, bringing what seemed to be a permanent smile to Raven's lips.

Raven lost herself in the pleasure, she allowed herself to fully let go, and, with screaming appreciation, she reached the pinnacle of her ecstasy, as did Red X, with his own cries of gratification.

Raven lay, breathing evenly and loudly. X allowed himself to catch his breath, glancing at the clock to check the duration. It was 8:42. _Good time_. He thought.

He lied next to Raven and put his arm around her affectionately.

"Alright, rest up. We're going again in 10 minutes." He said, grinning.

**A/N – **

Oh yeah, first sex scene that wasn't completely implicit. Thoughts on this chapter? I'd like to know them. Meaning – SOMEONE FOLLOW THE EXAMPLE OF CAUSEXOFXMAYHEM AND REVIEW OMG


	10. unlikely developments

This is where writing the rest of this story gets difficult to do right

This is where writing the rest of this story gets difficult to do right.

I have an ending in mind that I really like.

And I really want to write it.

But I can't do it now, or even soon.

Because I don't want to end the story yet.

My initial thought is to make the chapters longer still and full of plot content; that will bring me hopefully 6 or so more chapters. I don't want to make it a full book, I don't have enough plot to draw it out to 30 or something nuts like that. I have ADD, it's a wonder I've gone this far.

**--START--**

Raven woke, the sun shining pleasantly into her room through the window. She knew it had to have been later than usual, she didn't get the amount of sleep she usually did. She lied there drowsily, and went over the night before in her mind, which brought an uncharacteristically satisfied smile to her face. She didn't bother looking for Red X; she knew he had left after she fell asleep. He had said he would return, and if he did, she'd welcome him with open arms… or legs… but she doubted he would.

She guessed it was a one-night type of situation, and she didn't dwell on it, it was just what she needed. Getting up from bed, she washed, showered, and went to get breakfast. Being 3:00 in the afternoon, the rest of the titans were eating lunch. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were all sitting on the couch, around the table full of food. The TV was on, so no one noticed the door open, except for Starfire, who never watched TV with the rapt attention the guys did. She turned, caught, Raven's eye, and soundlessly mouthed words to her.

"_Last night, did you?..._" She pointed to Beast Boy.

Raven shook her head.

"_Then who…_" Starfire was confused, but from the looks of her facial expressions, she was beginning to get an idea.

"_I was with Robin…_" She looked thoughtful. "_…Cyborg?" _She asked, looking doubtful.

Raven laughed silently, and bit her lower lip, making an 'X' with her fingers. Starfire looked surprised at first, almost shocked. Then, an empathetic grin spread across her face. With her eyes, Starfire asked Raven how it was. Raven put her hand over her heart and made an exaggerated fanning motion, cooling herself off, in the simple reply.

"_Hot._"

The sound of Raven closing the refrigerator got the attention of the rest of the titans.

"Morning, Rae, you sure slept well." It was Beast Boy. "Late night?" his tone of voice was less than pleasant. Raven knew what was coming, Garfield had heard her last night, and judging by Cyborg and Robin's reactions to Raven's hesitance, they had too.

"I guess you could say that." Raven said, innocently as possible. Robin shook his head. She could understand what he was thinking, Robin was big on having no secrets in the Teen Titans family. And, taking into account that the last secret involved Red X taking Starfire away for 4 days to have copious amounts of sex, Robin was extra-sensitive on the secret subject.

Then, Raven noticed that Robin and Starfire were sitting rather comfortably next to each other. _So, it worked._ She thought to herself, remembering the suggestion she made to Starfire the day before. Conflicted, Raven was unsure as to how she should deal with the situation at hand. So, while making herself breakfast, she decided it was safe to assume most of the Titans presumed it was Red X they heard last night.

It wasn't like Raven was reputed to take home random strangers.

"So, are we going to make a big deal out of this or what?" Raven asked, not willing to beat around the bush. She also, thinking about Beast Boy, never remembered telling him he was the only one. They had just been together a few times, to solve the issue of sexual frustration.

But thinking these things to herself, Raven knew in the back of her mind she was just making excuses so she wouldn't have to deal with guilt. But, to raven's surprise, Beast Boy looked over his shoulder at her with a weak smile of understanding.

"No, we aren't." he said, simply.

Raven's heart went out to the green boy, and a wave of affection for Garfield washed over her. Robin shot a confused look at him, but Beast Boy waved it off, as if to say, _Shit happens, dude._ In true Beast Boy fashion, he had taken it in stride, with a smile.

Raven couldn't help but admire Garfield's strength. She walked over to him and put her arms around him, in a comforting embrace. She held him tightly, trying to make him feel better. Then, she smelled the faint, earthy smell that had become more and more common on him.

It was weed. Garfield, always good for a laugh and being financially unaware, picked up the habit on a lengthy mission in California. Raven liked to think it was just for fun, but the situation told her unmercifully that it was escapism.

The guilt came, and Raven's heart felt a dull pain. She sighed, ate her breakfast quickly, and went to her room and picked up her mirror.

**--Raven's mind--**

Raven: Guys, we have issues.

Wit: Oh me oh my! Really? Whatever shall we do? We've _NEVER_ had issues before…

Raven: shut it, wit.

Wit: just doing my job here, boss.

Lust: Whatever. Issues or not, that was the highlight of my existence. Good shit, raven, good shit.

Raven: …It was, wasn't it? But guys, guys, _Garfield._

Guilt: yeah, we know. That's why I'm here, duh.

Happiness: I have no part in this.

Raven: that's what sucks.

Logic: I'm not even sure what you should do. He'd probably appreciate an apology, even if he's putting on this nonchalant front. It won't _solve_ your problems, but it'll help.

Guilt: don't expect anything to change what you've done, you did it and you should accept the consequences, like a sad Garfield.

Raven: It would be easier if he were mad.

Guilt: Maybe, maybe not.

Raven: what about Red X? What if he comes back?

Skepticism: he won't.

Logic: Rae, I have to agree with Skepticism on this one. All evidence points to him being the kind of guy to hit and run, as it were.

Raven: I'm just trying to be prepared.

Logic: well, _hypothetically, _if he returned, the ideal situation would be to leave and come back. At night, so no one notices you gone.

Raven: It's risky, if we have a night mission…

Logic: You'd have to decide when the moment arrived.

Raven: Maybe I should just tell him I couldn't stand Garfield being upset.

**--Real World--**

Raven walked to her bed and grabbed a book before lying down to read. She planned on waiting for the team to split after lunch so she could catch Garfield alone.

Waiting it out was awkward and unpleasant. She didn't want to face the situation, but she knew she had to if she wanted to put Garfield's mind at ease. After an hour, she walked to where she knew he'd be, on the roof. The walk up the stairway was the worst of it, when her anxiousness was at its peak. She opened the door and stepped out into the midday air, seeing Beast Boy sitting by the edge.

**--MEANWHILE--**

Red X was worried. Plainly, Red X was more than worried. He was panicking. He'd been thinking about the girl more than he should be. He hadn't yet shrugged her off, and she was still on his mind. X knew this was trouble, he knew this could mean he was developing _feelings_. Those were something X never desired to possess, especially feelings towards women, and even more specifically, justice-inclined women, which Raven was.

Besides the heroine factor, X knew feelings meant a dependence on someone other than himself, and X planned his entire lifestyle out based on the fact that that would never, ever happen. He even stopped believing in love. He thought, like many, that it was a hallmark feeling, that it was phony. It was convenient to believe.

But he stood, by the shoreline of Jump City, gazing intently at Titans Tower, considering a return. What if she didn't feel the same? What if she only wanted him for information, or false loyalty? These were insecurities that X was a complete virgin to. He'd _always _been completely self-assured.

_Always._

**--TITANS TOWER--**

"Garfield, I'm sorry. I am. I could tell you it just kind of happened, but I wouldn't want to lie to you, you've been too good to me." Raven sighed. "What else can I say? I was worried about being committed to you. You're the only person I'd ever been close to. I was curious, and I know that sounds really selfish. I know that IS really selfish." Raven poured her feelings out to Beast Boy, hoping that the gesture of trust would move him. She couldn't stand his being unhappy. He, also, let out a sigh to notify he was starting to speak.

"Thanks, Rae." He said. That was all. He looked at her and smiled honestly, if slightly faintly. "I can understand why now, even if it still hurts." He offered.

"So, thanks." He said again.

Raven was beside herself with relief. She hugged him tightly, and told him she'd see him inside. She walked down the same stairway that made her feel so anxious on the way up, noticing the difference in direction – one way was unsure, the other comforted and calm.

The rest of the day was relatively pleasant, the team was generally happy together, which was a rarity.

It was only when Raven returned to her room that things took a turn for the worse. She walked in, and almost immediately she heard a knock on her window. It was X. Raven knew before she even turned around.

She let him in through the window. He dropped in, and ripped off his mask, quickly embracing her in a kiss. They broke apart, and Raven noticed a difference in X's appearance.

His usually jocular demeanor was absent. His wide, even smile was gone, his broad shoulders drooped, his muscular chest was no longer thrust out proudly. His short, blonde hair was unkempt, and his fair brow twitched nervously.

And then Raven saw his eyes. His usually twinkling blue eyes deepened, and she saw a deep sorrow in them.

"X, what's wrong?" She asked, now equally worried. He shook his head.

"John." He said to her. "Call me John."

This caught Raven completely off guard. It immediately seemed as if X was a different person. She still felt a strong attraction, but now, an emotional connection was starting to form, as she saw him opening up.

"Raven, I-…" Raven stopped him.

"No, wait. John, I'm not sure if I can continue this…" she wasn't through, but at once she saw his face fall. It disheartened her, but she had to do it.

"…I can't hurt my team like this. I can't bear the guilt of hiding something like this, I can't!" Her voice pleaded for him to understand. She saw his face go still, and she saw clearly an excess of conflict going on in him.

Then, as if to end a crescendo of increasingly unlikely developments, Before she saw him turn from her, she saw, unmistakably, a tear form in the corner of his eye. He started to advance towards the window, but she caught him,

"Wait, John, wait."

…And thrust in his hand a small yellow device.

"I'll contact you when I figure this out." He took it, and silently jumped out the window, disappearing after reaching for the button on his belt.

Raven, overwhelmed by John's raw emotion, fell back onto her bed and sobbed.

**--End--**

I'm happy with it. This will go the pace I want.

Also – longest chapter to date.

**Review, **please, it's getting harder to work with only one person with me for it. And that brings me to CAUSEXOFXMAYHEM, thanks for staying with me. I really appreciate it.


	11. unlikely developments II

I'm back on the track where it's like an old western

I'm back on the track where it's like an old western.

It started like Butch Cassidy and it might end like Butch Cassidy.

Spoilers? Only if you've seen _Butch Cassidy and the sundance kid._

And to clear things up, I didn't name him john, he just called himself that. It was meant to be a gesture of closeness, and because he wanted her to call him something other than his alias to bring them together and at the same time keep safe by not giving out his real name.

I guess that was all too vaguely implied.

**--Start--**

_I don't even know what I'm doing anymore._

_Who I thought I was just kind of evaporated into thin air._

_I've never felt like being with _anyone_ for more than a week. _

_Not just to be with them, not just to enjoy their company._

Especially_ a chick._

_Look at me; I'm being a whiny bitch. What the __**fuck**__?_

_She's not just on my mind…_

_She's _under my skin_._

_I was always so sure of _everything_._

_But I don't even know what I'm doing anymore._

_--_

Red X fled from Jump city. He fled with an unnatural haste, running from cops and speed limits and from the girl he loved.

The girl he couldn't be with. With more inner conflict than he'd ever experience, with more uncontrollable grief than he'd ever feel again, Red X cried silently as he fled from Jump City. He, who had kept a distance from love all his life, who had lived life as he felt suitable, had tasted true romance. He'd tasted it, only to have it torn away from him.

He didn't understand his feelings.

All he understood was his sorrow. He understood it, and hated it. He hated it and he hated himself for caring.

He rode, away from everything, holding the small yellow communicator tightly in his hand.

--

Raven sat on her bed for a long while. She sat and cried for her hopelessness. She hated the stupidity of the situation. She knew the Titans would never accept X as things were now, when he was the cause of so much infidelity. She knew, that had he approached her honestly, she would never have felt the attraction she did. They were impossible for each other. If she told Garfield she needed space, he'd know it was because of X.

So would the team. And they'd never forgive her.

So she sat, and she cried for the hopelessness of her situation.

There was so much to be had, and no way to have it.

--

Red X stopped at the outskirts of the big city for a drink. It was a shady-looking tavern with nothing but American-made Harleys parked outside. There seemed to be a commotion inside. X chuckled. There always was a commotion.

He walked inside, prepared to throw down to get his food. But to his surprise, it wasn't a good-natured bar brawl, all of the bar's patrons were crowded around a pool table, yelling curses and arguing as to whether or not they needed an ambulance.

X investigated, and saw that on the table was a large man with a gang insignia on the vest that covered what had to be a large wound on his chest. He looked in bad shape. His face was mangled; his right arm looked broken at the forearm. His chest heaved erratically, and his legs trembled.

X knew it was no gang brawl, the bikers never caused this much damage on a man without removing his vest after. If they wanted to go that far, they'd have taken his colors and killed him. The bikers valued their colors over anything.

"Who did this?" X demanded. He figured he'd try.

"WHO THE _FUCK_ ARE YOU?" One of the men whirled around and advanced on him. X shifted his weight and bodily tossed him through the window.

"Who did this?" X demanded again. He'd done this before, and most times he had to go through most of the bar until they gave up. That time, however, no one else charged.

"It was Darkside." There was a smallish man with John Lennon sunglasses and a large mustache and a bandana. "Those fucking super-villains always think they can mess shit up. I'm getting tired of it." He said, irritated. Then he turned to the man on the pool table. "…and this dumb fucker had to have a smart mouth with him." To X's surprise, the man was clearly choking back tears. "This fucking guy… he can't even play music for his son…"

X glanced down. The man on the pool table was missing multiple fingers.

"He can't even play for his son…" He said, quietly. "_HE CAN'T FUCKING PLAY FOR HIS GODDAMN SON!_" He screamed, smashing his fists against the bar.

Obviously these gangs have historically had problems with Jump's resident super-villains. X had never seen any of these bikers be sentimental at all, the resentment must have gone deep.

"This 'Darkside'… is he new to town?" X had never heard of him in his time in the city.

"He's been fuckin' shit up for about four years," said a different man. X noticed the coincidence that he had left Jump City four years ago.

"He's the only one of 'em those Titan pussies can't catch. He comes and goes as he pleases, those poser 'heroes' don't even try fight him anymore, he's kicked the shit out of 'em a couple times, he fucked 'em up real good, too." He added.

"He hasn't been in town for months. We thought he left for good, picked a new city to fuck with." He added, in a defeated tone.

X had had enough. He was done with the history of Jump City. He was no longer a part of it. He walked out of the bar and sat on his motorcycle.

Gunning the engine, he rode out of Jump City.

--

Robin was sitting on the couch watching TV when the alarm sounded. He turned a channel on the TV, seeing what the problem was. His heart sunk when he saw the picture on the screen. Darkside was back.

Robin would never admit it, but Darkside was the only opponent besides Slade that he hated to fight. It wasn't that he was a particularly skilled fighter; it was the way he fought.

Darkside didn't ever block any attack that Robin threw in hand-to-hand combat. When Robin punched, he struck his hand with his elbows. If Robin didn't wrap his hands and wear gauntlets, his hands would have been broken every time he fought Darkside.

Rubbing his knees gingerly, his body remembered when Darkside had broken both of Robin's knees the last time they clashed. He knew to seal Raven's mouth and short-circuit Cyborg's cannon, he knew to ground Starfire and keep distance from Beast Boy.

He knew the same way X did.

Robin hated when Darkside was causing mayhem, because it put Robin in an awkward position. Should he put his team in obvious danger? Or let Darkside rob someone and leave?

It was his duty to serve justice, but it was also his duty to keep his team safe. Darkside never stayed for long. What Robin really needed was a way to bring him down. The problem was, above all, Darkside was elusive. He always did everything at night, and it was hard to fight someone who probably used teleportation while dressed in black at night.

Not only that, but he was quiet. Very quiet. Silent. Cyborg could pick up sound from a pin dropping, but Cyborg couldn't pick up the sound waves this guy should be making with his footsteps.

Robin suspected some new type of technology that muffles sound out completely.

Before Robin could make a decision, Beast boy ran in the TV room, limping with a bloody nose. "_ROBIN! _Cyborg! He's still out there! _Darkside_…" Garfield was gasping for breath.

"Why didn't you use your communicator!?" Robin yelled.

"He nabbed it! I got it out and he grabbed it right out of my hand!" Beast Boy explained.

Robin had no time to think. It was a worst case scenario, Darkside had caught a Titan alone.

He had to act at that moment, or one of his friends would be in danger of losing his life.

--

Darkside was grinning behind his mask. He had just grabbed the communicator on an impulse, but now that he had it, he had an idea. A wonderfully horrible idea. And on that thought, he turned on the device and addressed the Titans gleefully.

"So, I have your friend the 'borg here! Say hello, 'borg!" He put the camera up to Cyborg's bloody face. He started to talk, but a foot came down on his face before sound could come out.

"Oooooh! Sorry, he can't talk right now, his jaw's broken! HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! This shit is _hilarious_." Darkside laughed joyfully at the pain of his hated captive.

"Okay so I'm not sure what I want yet, but you can be sure I'll tell you when I figure it out. Until then, by all means, try and find this guy. Maybe he'll tell you where he is! Tell em, 'borg." He put the camera on Cyborg again. Cyborg uttured only a prolonged scream of pain and frustration that faded into a wounded moan.

"Too bad! Guess you'll just have to look around! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The transmission ended.

--

"Robin! Calm down!" Raven said with futility. Robin was in a fit of impotent rage. He was screaming, destroying the room to the extent of his power.

Beast Boy got very quiet, holding the small yellow device loosely.

Starfire was weeping hysterically.

Raven was trying to calm Robin down, and at the same time think of a way to save their friend. It was a difficult task.

Hope seemed very distant.

--

Red X stood on the side of the road, gripping the communicator tightly, staring intently at the Jump City skyline.

He never had the impulse to save anyone. He played the hero well, but never genuinely wanted to save anyone.

But there he stood, unable to go any further.

Unable to run.

Unable to stand by.

Red X, for the first time in his life…

Felt the relentless need to do justice.

**--End--**

Well I had to rewrite that a bit, the villain was hard to decide on, in terms of reputation and backstory. I didn't like the first one so I did it again, which took an extra day.

I know Red X is changing, and I'll explain it all when the story is over, like why I did this and that and that other thing.

REVIEW and tell me how you feel about this direction


End file.
